The Bear Necessities Of Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mowgli struggles with the death of his adoptive father and some of his family step in to help him feel better. Post 2016 movie. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise. :)**

 **This story is based off the 2016 movie, which belongs to Disney. :)**

* * *

 **The Bear Necessities Of Love**

Mowgli felt hot tears streaming down his face, feeling the loss of Akela. He knew that the wolf gave his life for him and he could only cry, feeling terribly sad by his loss.

"It's all my fault he's dead," he cried bitterly.

"That's not true." A deep voice replied from the darkness. Mowgli turned and his eyes popped open very, very wide! For this was Akela's oldest son, a great white wolf. He was older than Mowgli…his name was Abena. Mowgli shot to his feet and began running as fast as he could!

"Mowgli! Stop! Come back here!" He said, now running after the young human. He only wanted to make peace, but Mowgli was running and fearing they would kill him. Bagheera was right in the middle of his nap when he saw Mowgli run past and Abena was behind him. He didn't step in because he knew that Abena would never hurt the young man cub. He chuckled to himself and then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mowgli was almost in the clear until the large wolf tackled him and pressed him down to the ground.

"Mowgli, calm yourself. I am not here to eat you or harm you. You're a member of my pack remember." He grinned. Mowgli was trying to be calm, but in reality he was petrified. Abena had been away for a long time, raising his own pack. He had come back to the area for the visit and was sad to hear that his father was killed. But he was very happy that Shere Khan was taken care of! He only wanted to thank Mowgli for getting their father's murderer, but Mowgli thought he would be upset.

"Remember, we are brothers! I haven't been around lately, but I know that you did the best you could in my absence."

"But I knew that you would be mad at me!"

"Mad? About what?" Abena asked.

"Mad that…I was the reason Akela died," Mowgli said sadly, now jumping up and running away.

"Come back here, Mowgli! Do not fear me," Abena cried out, now running after the man cub and trying to grab him. Mowgli ran up a nearby tree and began to cry bitterly. Abena tried to follow, but wolves are not good climbers.

"Mowgli, please don't cry. Come down!" He barked up, now standing on his hind legs trying to reach Mowgli.

"What's going on here?" Baloo asked, now coming out and stretching and grabbing some nearby honey.

"Hey Baloo. It's Mowgli…he won't come down here and I only want to thank him for ridding us all of Shere Khan."

"Why would he be upset because of that?"

"Because he is still mourning the loss of our father. He doesn't understand that I don't blame him." Abena replied, now looking back up the tree. "Mowgli, please come down."

Baloo looked up there and saw Mowgli still sobbing, his heart breaking with every sob he heard.

"No, this isn't gonna work," Baloo said, now climbing up the tree after him and gently picking him up in his clawed arms.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Mowgli growled out.

"Now calm down, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." Baloo said, now throwing him gently on the grass pile below.

"HEY!" Mowgli yelled, now landing in a heap on the soft grass. Before he could get up Abena was on him in a flash and licking his face and neck. "S-stop it!"

"No. Not until I wash these tears away," He said softly in between his licks. Mowgli tried to stand, but it was no use. The large wolf had him pinned down harder this time and had no intention of letting him go anytime soon! Mowgli couldn't do anything. Finally, he threw his arms around the large wolf's neck and hugged him.  
"There we go…easy," Abena whispered in his ear, now licking his neck and ears. "It is alright to be sad, Mowgli, but none of this was your fault."

"He's right kid. Akela loved you and he would have done anything to protect you." Baloo whispered.

"And now that I have returned, I will help our mother to run the pack. Will you come back and join us?" Abena asked.

"I don't know Abena. Every time I go back I can't forget what happened to Akela." Mowgli said sadly, wiping the last of his tears.

"Listen to me…you are my brother and nothing will change that. Do not abandon us now. We are all family; it would break father's heart if you left Mowgli. He died for you to be free; not to roam the jungle without a family."

"I have Baloo…," Mowgli replied.

"But Mowgli, even I am not always around. Even though you and I are family kid, you also need them as much as they need you."  
"That is correct Baloo. So will you come back to our pack or do I have to convince you?" Abena chuckled, now pinning him down more and licking him more on his neck tickling him.

"Okay, Abena!" Mowgli giggled, trying to escape the large wolf. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that leaving would cause trouble."

"We love you Mowgli and nothing will change that. Now climb on my back. It is time to head home." Abena said, now standing and letting the boy climb on. "Baloo? Will you join us?"

"Sounds good to me!" Baloo smiled, now following them deep into the jungle. Mowgli could only lay on his brother's back and hug him. His family always came for him when he needed them the most.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just an idea I had!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a great story! By the way, Nicochan11 has another request for you. Could you do one where Dyrin defends Jennifer from some people mocking her? And can you show Jennifer being mocked when she's in her human form and only wearing her purple and white outfit? Also, I got the other story you sent me. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
